Mergana Word Prompts
by mergana1954
Summary: Word prompt stories for Mergana basically, I really enjoywriting them, hope you enjoy reading, and if you'd like to leave me a prompt I'd be happy to write it, could be romantic/angsty/enemies/friends/including other characters or the ot4, whatever floats your boat :D
1. Chapter 1

So this was for a mergana prompt party on tumblr in January, and the prompt word was magic. I did two more prompt words as well which were Death and Alternate Universe, which I'll post in chapter 2 and 3, and I really enjoyed writing them, so I felt like posting them here on ff . Net and if anybody would like me to do more prompts just leave a word in the review. Thanks!

**Prompt 1: Magic**

"Weather! Why don't we do something to the weather today?" Morgana clapped her hands excitedly as she stopped and turned around in the middle of the forest glade.

Merlin stood next to her with a questioning look on his face. "The weather? As in, what, you want me to make it rain or something?"

Morgana shook her head. "No, I want you to teach me how to make it rain. Notice how I said 'we' and not 'you'?"

"Um, milady, don't you think we should take it a bit slow? It's barely been two months since you've started to hone your skills; how about I teach you how to create a flower, or a butterfly, perhaps?" He nodded enthusiastically.

She rolled her eyes and replied, "Yes, I know it's only been two months, but Merlin, I can already freeze water falling from a bucket, command fire in my palms and even make a guard fall asleep with a flash of my eyes!"

Merlin raised his hand. "Wait, when did you learn the sleeping spell? We haven't gone over that yet."

"Yes, well I looked through your book that night you left it in my room - stayed up till dawn reading all the fascinating spells - and figured, why not try and see if I can do one on my own without your help? So I chose 'swefe nu' because it seemed easy enough, the hard part was finding a guard who wasn't already sleeping on duty. No wonder Camelot gets attacked by some magical monster or the other every week!"

Merlin stared at her for a moment and said nothing.

She stared back before finally saying, "What?"

He replied, "It's just, you've grown up your whole life with the hatred of magic ingrained in your mind, always taught that sorcery is evil in all forms, yet how quickly you've come to accept this part of you. I grew up in Ealdor where there was prejudice against magic, but not so much. Yet till the day I came to Camelot, I had so many doubts about my powers and even considered myself a monster at times. It wasn't until I met Gaius that I truly learned to embrace my magic."

She furrowed her brow and replied, "Well, why shouldn't I? I didn't choose my powers, I was born with them. I haven't done any intentional harm using magic, so there's no reason for me to feel bad about it or myself. I didn't support Uther and his ways even before I learned I had magic, yes my childhood was filled with prejudice, but I never let it into my heart.

And after reading about healing spells, seeing you perform them with my very eyes and hearing about all the ways magic can be used for good, I am not ashamed in the least, Merlin. In fact, I am proud of my powers, proud that I have magic. I don't just feel different, I feel special," she finished with a smile and he grinned back at her.

"Well, we better get started then. Let's make it rain milady. No need to learn anything useful, just how to make clouds burst!"

Morgana snorted as Merlin stood beside her and took her hand. He no longer felt awkward touching her. She smiled as she recalled how rigid he went after she hugged him for the first time when he told her about his magic in Gaius' chambers; she was so terrified and felt so relieved at the same time after talking to Merlin. It was all a bit overwhelming for them both, but he certainly didn't expect her to throw herself into his arms. The awkward pats on her back and murmurs of 'it's okay' made her smile wider as she stared at her feet.

"Okay, now say it with me. Rinan wolcen feallan."

Morgana closed her eyes, inhaled and opened them, blazing gold as they uttered the spell in unison.

Heavy, grey clouds gathered overhead and suddenly the sky exploded into icy sheets of rain.

Merlin glanced at Morgana, her arms spread open and drenched to the bone with rain she had commanded from the sky. She looked so happy and proud he couldn't help laughing with her; her enthusiasm was infectious. As she spun around and pulled him into a tight, bone crushing embrace, he realized this new bond between them, still so tentative and fragile, was deeper than any other, because it was a bond between the core of their beings, between their magic.


	2. Alternate Universe

Firstly thank you so much to LifeIndeed for that sweet review and prompt, I really appreciate it, and will post it in the next chapter! :) So for the AU prompt I wrote basically how I would've liked the show to end, hope you enjoy!

**Prompt 1: Alternate Universe**

Morgana's already standing at the lake when they arrive. He wonders if she's real or just a mirage, can't bring himself to believe he's seeing her after all this time.

She holds his gaze for a moment before diverting her attention to Arthur. She kneels on the ground by his body, gently removing the hair from his pale forehead. "Dear brother, you can rest now."

He sits down beside her. " I tried everything, did everything I could possibly do to keep him from his fate, but I failed."

He looks devasted, but she doesn't comfort him like she once would've. She lets him mourn in silence as she looks at Arthur and tries to remember the sound of his laughter, but comes up empty. It was so long ago.

"We searched the five kingdoms for you. Travelled all over the lands, for years, until finally even Uther gave up hope of ever seeing you again." He doesn't know why he's telling her now, but somehow Merlin doesn't want her to think that they forgot her, and simply let her go without ever trying to find her.

"I know." she replies.

Merlin hesitates, struggling to find the right words before saying, " I dreamt of you, so many nights. Constant nightmares and reminders of the last time we saw each other."

She keeps her eyes on the ground. " As did I. But mine were visions of your future, and sometimes snippets from our past."

He inhales deeply. " Morgana I'm so sorry, I never even got to tell you how much I regr-"

" Let's not dwell on the past Merlin." she cut him off before he could finish his overdue apology.

"Why didn't you ever come back?"

" Because both me and my sister decided to reevaluate our priorities after she removed the hemlock and healed me. We decided to rebuild Avalon, invite all those who were persecuted to the old home of magic, away from Camelot's prejudice. As you know well, some agreed and joined us, and some rebelled. Alvaar always was too stubborn for his own good, but Modred's loss truly hurt me."

Merlin stiffens at the mention of the traitor's name. " That Modred is the reason the King has fallen today." he spat out furiously.  
She places her hand on top of his and wraps her cold fingers around his wrist in an attempt to calm him down. "I know."

She wishes she could help him understand how all of them were both victims and criminals in the end. How it was not all black and white, not right to put all the blame on somebody else's shoulders to justify your own actions, after all, no one understood that better than her. But he was too consumed by his grief to listen to anything anymore.

Morgana points to the boat waiting for them, and slowly they lift Camelot's King and place him down. Before she could get in, Merlin gently tugs on her arm and turns her around.

"Come back." he says simply.

She immediately shakes her head. " I can't, I have to look after Arthur, I have a duty to him."

"No, the other priestesses in Avalon can do that. Me and Gwen need you more than Arthur now. You remember Gwen don't you? Your best friend you never even said goodbye to?"

She sighs. Reminders of Gwen were always painful. " Merlin don't do this, I can't-"

" Yes you can. There's nothing to be afraid of, this is not Uther's Camelot anymore. It's Gwen's, and right now, more than ever, she needs us to rebuild her the Kingdom and show her how magic is so much more than what she's seen most of her life. Isn't that what you wanted all along? Please, I can't do it alone."

She was silent for a long time. He hadn't removed his hand on her arm, and the beseeching look in his eyes finally did it. " Okay, I'll go with you. I'll go back to Camelot."

She didn't even realize how much she had missed seeing him smile so unabashedly until then.

He sits down on the bank of the lake, and waits for her to return from delivering Arthur to his resting place in Avalon.


	3. Ch 3

So this is the Crystal Prompt LifeIndeed gave me. It ended up being longer and way more angsty than I had originally planned, but hey the muse takes you to wherever it wants. Hope I did it justice and you like it!

Masterthiefstone: Thanks for the review and prompt and of course Morgana tortures Merlin, as a huge Morgana stan I wouldn't have it any other way! I'll post it next chapter :)

Just Crucio It: Thank you so much, really happy you enjoyed it! Hope you like this chapter too, and yeah if you wish you could leave a prompt you want =)

**Prompt 3: Crystal**

"_All that power, with a worthless servant."_

Merlin whipped his head around hearing her voice, the staccato rhythm of his heartbeats the only other sound in the dark cave.

"Face me Morgana, face me."

She stepped out from the shadows and Merlin involuntarily retreated backwards at the look on her face twisted with rage. He found himself being hurled backwards before he could make a move, the sword flying out of his hand and landing by her feet.

He groaned as his head collided with the boulder behind him, pain shooting through his body. He had to blink a few times before his eyes registered Morgana towering above him, Excalibur in her right hand.

"And here I thought poisoning me was your first betrayal. What was it that you said that night?" she snarled, her voice breaking slightly. "I really wish there was something I could say?"

She suddenly bent forward and grabbed his face, and he could detect a hint of gold in green eyes.

"You _wish _there was something you could say?"

Her nails dug into his chin as he stared at her, seeing nothing but a lost cause. Though he wasn't sure at this point which one of them was beyond remedy and redemption.

"There was too much at stake. I couldn't take the risk. I tried to help-"

Immediately he felt his windpipe being crushed and spots appearing in his vision for a moment, before he was able to breathe again.

"Don't even try to say you helped me. All you did was lie, betray and poison me, condemned me for being born with the same magic that runs in your own veins! "

Merlin felt too weak to answer yet he rasped out, " I never hated you for possessing magic, how could I? I hated what you became, how you used your magic, and yes, I blame myself for it too. But you're not without fault yourself. You let this idea of revenge against Uther consume you, and lost sight of your true goal. You'll never know how much it hurt me to see you move away from all of us, and everyday I wanted to intervene, to do or say something, but I couldn't."

His words fell on deaf ears. Same old Merlin, or Emrys as she now knew, thinking of new ways to deceive her when faced with the threat of death. _We can find another way._

She scoffed at the memory. But then again, when was he ever truthful with her?

"Whether you believe it or not Morgana, I never wanted any of this, it could've all been so different..." he murmured as he continued, " I saw it right here, in these crystals, but I didn't believe them, it can still be fixed, there's still another way..."

His ramblings made her see red, how dare he say he can still fix this, any of this? " What the hell are you talking about?"

He looked deep into her cold eyes, and whispered, "Look around Morgana, this is the Crystal Cave, look deep into them and see what our future could've been, still could be if you gave it a chance, please."

The Priestess was fully aware of the fact that the moment she looked away, he might take advantage and try to gain the upper hand, but despite all the warning bells in her head, something compelled her to turn and gaze into the azure blue crystals surrounding them.

Her mind exploded as various images filled her mind in rapid succession..."_**she was standing in Arthur's court waiting to be judged as Gwen stared at her with a mixture of anger, sorrow, and hope, her army had surrendered and they were all awaiting Arthur's decision regarding the ban, Merlin advising the King and the ban being lifted on specific terms and conditions, the magical community elated at being freed at last, Gwen and Merlin visiting her in her old chambers while Arthur kept his distance, Merlin helping her with her nightmares, her feelings for him slowly changing, she was being crowned High Priestess of the court and the entire city joined in the celebration, Merlin pulling her into 'their' alcove and whispering words she thought she'd never hear him speak in her ears, she was wearing a billowing white gown and really wished Gorlois was here today to hold her hand..."**_

Completely forgetting the warlock lying on the ground, Morgana moved forward, entranced by the visions, it felt so real, she was close enough to almost touch the crystals when suddenly she reeled back as new, darker images formed to replace the ones she was witnessing... **"**_** a barrage of rocks hit the ground as she trapped Merlin in the cave, his screams of rage echoing off in the distance while she rode away to battle, Emrys escaping somehow and almost killing her with his powers, Modred fulfilling his last duty and driving Excalibur through Arthur before he himself was stabbed too, Modred dying and her heart being shattered completely, a vicious sense of satisfaction and fury engulfed her as she saw her brother wasting away beneath her feet, he would die at last and she would be there to see it, Merlin's voice comes from behind and she scoffs at his sword and his pathetic words of him blaming himself, doesn't he know she's a High Priestess and his ordinary weapon couldn't harm her? The sorcerer doesn't wait another moment and mercilessly drives the sword through her stomach..." **_

Morgana gasps out loud with her vision counterpart, and suddenly the connection is broken, the crystals go blank, as the sorceress clutches her abdomen but finds no wound. _So real._

"Morgana," she spins around at the sound of Merlin's hoarse voice. He's lying there, like an obedient servant, hope evident in his eyes despite all the odds, and seeing him fills her with renewed rage. He was going to kill her! The first vision was just an unattainable foolish dream at this point, it could never happen, the second one was their future, there could be no other way now, unless she ended him now before he had the chance.

She calmly walked towards him, picked up Excalibur once more, and bent down, " The crystals don't lie Emrys, and it was just like every other dream I've ever seen, fate has put us on different sides in every foreseeable future."

The hope dies instantly as Merlin deflates. He shakes his head and tries one last time.

"I didn't choose this fate, this destiny Morgana, just like you didn't choose your powers."

The word destiny caught her attention. Yes, her destiny and doom, that's what the Cailleach had said wasn't it? Well, not if she could help it.

"The time for words are over Emrys. No more lies and deceit. Don't worry, I'll let Arthur know all about your proud accomplishments and how the very magic he despises so much has been residing in the heart of Camelot all along. I'm sure he'll be delighted to find out how his beloved servant has been fooling him all these years."

She leaned in, until her face was inches from his, and said, " You can die _happy._" And with one swift twist of her hand, the blade was embedded in his abdomen. He gasped and reached out to Morgana, clutching her shoulder as the pain engulfed him, a parallel of what she had seen herself do in the vision in her last moments.

Her once bright green eyes seemed icy blue now, devoid of any emotion. That was the last thing he saw, before he let the darkness overtake him.

Morgana slowly pulled out the sword, and Merlin's body slumped on the ground. He looked so small and shriveled. There was a time when she would've felt some semblance of remorse at the pitiful sight before her, but not today. Today she only saw Emrys, the man who had haunted her day and night and thwarted her at every turn, and betrayed his own kin over and over again.

She squashed any lingering doubts about the first future she'd seen as she walked away from the Crystal Cave, because she couldn't afford to think about that anymore.

Her friend, Merlin, the sweet servant who used to bring flowers for her when she was feeling unwell, died a long time ago, just like the Lady Morgana died, the strong, compassionate ward of Camelot.


End file.
